Many animal feeding systems are known. Dry feed material can be distributed directly onto the ground or floor but significant wastage can occur from trampling and soiling by the animals. It is known to contain the dry feed in troughs or other containment devices to reduce spoilage from the animals. These devices often provide only a short perimeter length at which only a limited number of animals can access the feed. Where large numbers of animals are grouped together, shy feeders can be disadvantaged by not getting access to the feed material until the more dominant animals are sated, leaving less desirable or even insufficient feed remaining.